Amorra Week
by Redbayly
Summary: My submissions for Amorra Week. Rating changed for future chapters.
1. Mythology

_I do not own Legend of Korra._

Mythology

The stories of old speak of a beautiful goddess, the beloved daughter of the king of the ancient gods. She was the goddess of all that was good in the world; bringing peace, love, joy, happiness, and beauty. The name of this goddess was Korra, the Lady of the Four Nations as she was called. Every year, at her temples, the priestesses recount the greatest story ever told of their beloved goddess. As is the nature of all stories, there must be a beginning. Goddess Korra was not the first born to the great king of the gods; many deities came before her, but she was the most beloved of her father, the god Aang. The god Aang had formed her from the eye of the sun and the soul of the river, from the heart of the earth and the breath of the air. She was indeed the crown jewel of all the goddesses, and many gods sought her; the earth god Bolin, the fire god Mako, Iroh the younger who was god of light, and even the proud Tahno who was god of rivers. But all these gods were of no interest to her, for they were all linked to her through the substances that she was created from, she sought a mate who was different.

One day, Korra learned that some people had renounced her father Aang, claiming that there were no gods at all. Full of rage at the insult, and infuriated by the desecration of the temples of her father and her siblings, Korra became consumed with bloodlust. In her rage, she transformed into a mighty animal, a polar-bear-dog, and descended to Earth and began to unleash a terrible judgment upon the nonbelievers. At first, the gods and goddesses supported Korra; Kyoshi, goddess of warriors, had even sent her own troops to assist the younger goddess in seeking justice for the gods. But soon, it became clear that Korra could not stop in her rampage, and innocent people were being butchered to sate her thirst for blood. Aang became concerned, for his daughter had become a monster of hatred and violence that could not be stopped.

The gods and goddesses eventually came together for a council, and soon they began to fear that their beloved Korra was lost forever and would have to be destroyed. However, one person overheard this; she was a goddess who was almost as young as Korra, her name was Asami and she was known as the Great Protector Goddess. She pitied Korra, and knew that something must be done to save her so that the land would once more be able to rejoice. So, goddess Asami consulted with the wisest of all the deities, Jinora goddess of the written word, who told her that the only way to save Korra was to find the god Amon. Asami shuddered with terror, for Amon was said to be the most feared and hated of all the gods, he hid behind a mask so that no one would see his horrifying face. Amon was known as the God Killer, for he hated other gods though no one knew why.

Asami journeyed to Amon's kingdom, a frozen wasteland in the far North. Asami was not used to such cold weather, and collapsed from exhaustion. She would have frozen, but someone found her and carried her to the warmth of his humble shelter. When Asami awoke, she found herself in the small house that was draped with fur pelts, across from her there was a man in thick, fur robes. This was Tarrlok, god of winter and hunting. Asami explained why she had come, and Tarrlok grew afraid; he told her that the god Amon was his brother, and that he had unspeakable powers. He explained that Amon hated other gods because Amon was the creator of humans and felt that the other gods did not appreciate his creation. Tarrlok warned her that Amon would not be easy to convince to help her, but Asami needed to do anything she could to save Korra.

Asami journeyed on to Amon's palace. The entire building was rigged with booby-traps, but Asami easily made it through to Amon's throne room. He sat there, surrounded by ice as cold as his heart. Asami pleaded with him to save Korra, even if just to help the humans he created. Amon laughed at her, mocking the irony that _now_ the gods chose to care for his humans; but he would not relent. Asami would not give up, she knew that no god who saw the face of Korra could ever harm her, and that no one could defeat her when she was in her bestial form. So Asami asked Amon to try and kill Korra so that the humans would no longer be slaughtered. Amon finally consented.

They approached the den where the polar-bear-dog Korra resided; beside it was a pool of water. Amon poured great quantities of red wine into the pool, and Korra, mistaking the pool for blood, began to drink from it. The more she drank, the lighter her heart became and she forgot about her desire for vengeance. Korra finally fell asleep, and her form changed to that of the beautiful goddess she truly was. When Amon beheld her, his heart too was changed; he no longer wanted to kill her. He knelt beside the sleeping goddess and pulled away his mask, revealing his true face, which was not horrific at all but instead that of a handsome god. Korra stirred from her sleep and beheld the god before her, and she knew she had found the god she would give all of herself to. Amon renounced his name, which he had made for himself, and returned to his true name as Noatak the god of creation. All the gods and goddesses witnessed the marriage of the goddess Korra and the god Noatak; and from their union sprang two sons, the god of justified war and the god of healing.

**This was inspired by the Egyptian myth of the goddess Sekhmet, goddess of war and disease, who slaughtered humans for their irreverence to her father Ra. Sekhmet's anger was assuaged when she drank great quantities of wine, and the first thing she saw when she awoke was Ptah, a creator god and god of craftsmen, she married him and their children were the god of war and the god of healing and beauty. Also, I used the version of the myth that it was the goddess Hathor, goddess of love, who transformed into Sekhmet when she became angered. **


	2. Illusion

_I do not own Legend of Korra._

Illusion

"_God has given you one face, yet you make for yourselves another."_

**- ****William Shakespeare**

They both wear masks, in a sense. Whether it is a physical one like his, or a face of fearlessness like hers; they are both the slaves of their own deceptions. Pride and self-righteousness live in both, and neither will admit to their 'illusions of grandeur', shall we call it? Both are far too stubborn to accept the reality of the situation, and so choose the lies and deception that they have built up to keep themselves safe. But slowly, those walls will be torn down, brick-by-brick and stone-by-stone. For now, they are content with their walls, believing them to be impenetrable, and so they revel in their self-inflicted shams. But, this is where I come in. Allow me to properly introduce myself to you; I am known as Amorvincitomnia ('Amor Vincit Omnia' is Latin for 'Love Conquers All'), but my friends call me Amorra for short. I am not what you would call a 'normal' person, far from it; in fact, I am a spirit. A higher being. One who has unbelievable powers. I am known in many guises and by many pseudonyms, but that doesn't change the reality of the fact that I hate it when people do exactly what Amon and our dear Avatar Korra are doing. I am a very powerful spirit, and I am not afraid to use that power. The only question is: what to do? I decided I needed some help, and only two other spirits could possibly be up to helping me in such an important matter. I'm sure you are all already familiar with Moon Spirit Yue; well, she's first on my list and she's always eager to help resolve problems of _this_ caliber. The second person I get help from is my brother, call him Shadow or else you will regret it. Shadow and I are twins, identical brother and sister; only I'm _so_ much better looking than him.

"So, what are we going to do about the young Avatar and the Equalist leader?" I asked my comrades as we all sat down for spirit-tea.

"Well, they are both clearly deceiving themselves." Yue stated. "They need to drop these shameful illusions that they hate each other."

"We need to be cunning about this." Shadow added. "I suggest we fight illusion _with_ illusion."

"Shadow, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that these two will never listen to us if we go directly at them and yell 'stop fighting and jump each other's bones already!' That will probably not even register in their puny mortal minds."

"True." I agreed. "We need to find a way to get through their ridiculous perceptions of each other, so that the Universe will finally be happy. And so that we'll get to see some decent ordinary-human-on-Avatar sex for once."

"I don't know about you two, but I was disappointed with the show we got from the _last_ Avatar."

"I think there's a reason why Air Nomads are supposed to be monks and nuns."

"Of course, that always leaves open the question of how more Airbenders were born if they were supposed to be celibate."

"If you're so confused, you can go and ask the spirits of the dead Air Nomads, but do that on your own time not on ours. Okay, so, what are we going to do?"

"I suggest dream-infiltration, inappropriate thoughts, and wandering eyes during confrontation."

"Excellent. Yue, I want _you_ to invent the sappiest and smuttiest dream scenarios you can devise."

"No problem." Yue responded with glee. "I had a lot of practice when I was alive. I mean, did everyone _really_ believe that all I did was watch the ocean and…I dunno, _knit_?"

"Yeah," Shadow chuckled, "a girl with sixteen years of nothing to do because of the sexist limitations of her culture and the luxury of a royal station is _bound_ to have mind full of disgusting fantasies."

"You know it."

That night, my brother and I travelled first to the dreams of the young Avatar. This was going to be fun. Shadow is known as the 'Lord of Trickery', for he has the power over deception and fantasies; he sometimes abuses that power so he can get dream-sex with human girls, but it's not like any of them were complaining, or so he says. Anyway, we crept into Avatar Korra's dream; how _original_, she was fighting Amon one moment and making-out with that stupid Firebender the next.

"We can't have any of _that_ now, can we, sister?" Shadow asked me with a devious smile.

"No, we most certainly cannot."

Together, we manipulated the dream according to one of Yue's suggestions that I had written down on a piece of paper. Instantly, the dream changed and the annoying Firebender vanished and Korra had stopped fighting with Amon. Instead, the dream became one straight out of a teenage girl's perverted seduction fantasy, which I will now describe in detail.

_She was lying on a large and ornately decorated bed. The sheets were a rich crimson, like blood, and the metalwork of the bedframe was gold and swirled in very Water Tribe-like patterns. The bed was encircled by a translucent, golden veil that dulled the image of everything outside it. The only light came from two lanterns on either side of the bed, outside the veil. Korra began to stir from her delirium and gasped in shock. She found herself in this mysterious room, on this mysterious bed. Her clothes had changed too, she was no longer wearing her traditional Water Tribe outfit; instead, she was clothed in a flowing, white nightgown. Her hair had been taken out of its ponytail and now hung loose and free. She tried to sit up, but she felt too weak. Soon, a figure approached, and she could barely make out the silhouette through the veil. The figure reached out a hand and brushed open a slit in the veil that was invisible to the untrained eye, and knelt on the edge of the bed and loomed over Korra. Korra tried to distinguish who this figure was, but she felt so drowsy she couldn't see clearly. The figure drew closer to the girl, and eventually was leaning over her, placing his hands on either side of her. _

"_We meet again, young Avatar." The voice spoke softly, but in a seductive tone. Korra knew that voice anywhere._

"_Amon?" She muttered in confusion, but was too weak to move to attack him. Soon, that mask that haunted her nightmares became more visible._

"_Indeed. I trust your accommodations are…comfortable?"_

"_Well, yeah…but…why…?" He put a gloved finger to her lips to silence her question, then traced it over her lips and down her cheek to her neck. Korra felt a strange surge go through her body, like she had been shocked with an Equalist glove but more chilling than painful. _

"_Why?" He taunted her gently. "Because I wished it." Amon tilted up his mask enough for his mouth to be exposed. He slowly began to plant heated kisses on her throat, nipping her lightly and causing her to let out an involuntary moan._

"_Stop," Korra protested feebly, "this is wrong. You-you're taking advantage of me. Th-this is-" She was cut off by her own gasp when Amon moved his hands to cup her breasts. He squeezed them lightly as he began to press down on her. Korra began to feel a strange warmth in her lower regions, and a wetness that seemed to be pooling between her legs._

"_Are you truly so disgusted by me, Avatar?" Amon asked as he rested his head next to hers, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Then why, perchance, do you appear to be enjoying yourself so much?"_

"_I-I…ah!" She gasped as his hand unexpectedly moved in-between her legs, hiking up the fabric of the nightdress, and stroked her core through her lower-wrappings. She began to give off the most undignified, pleasured moans. Her hips began to move against his hand in response, craving more._

"_Well, well, Avatar, it seems I'm not so repulsive to you after all, am I?"_

_Korra groaned something, and Amon held her face with his free hand._

"_What was that, Avatar? I'm not sure I heard you."_

"_More." She sighed. "Please."_

"_As you wish, Avatar."_

_He moved the hand that had been stroking her to the top of her lower-bindings and slid them down, tossing them to the side as if they had offended him by even existing. He returned his hand to the sacred space in between the legs of the girl who was now moaning loudly from this strange new feeling of pleasure. Korra let out a gasp when she felt his index finger enter her, moving ever so slowly inside of her. Korra thought she was going to go insane when a second, and then third finger entered her rapidly constricting inner walls. She groaned in protest when he removed his fingers, leaving her craving more. He held up his fingers, which glistened in the light from the vaginal fluids. _

"_Do you want more, Avatar? Judging by how wet you are, I'd say that-"_

"_Please." Korra begged. "Please. More."_

_Amon chuckled and Korra heard the rustling of fabric. She then felt something hard and stiff press against her leg. She wanted to scream for him to just take her already, but she tried to keep what little pride she had left. She almost completely caved when she felt the tip of his length rub lightly against her needy entrance. Amon moved a hand to massage Korra's breast again._

"_Tell me what you want, Avatar. Beg me."_

_Korra was fighting with every remaining ounce of willpower she had left, but it was just such an unbearable torture. Korra tried to reach up and pull herself against him, but he wasn't having that and pressed his hand down to keep her on her back. She felt him begin to nudge at her entrance, hovering just barely inside. Korra's eyes were watering from the strain to try and exert some sort of display of willpower, but her resolve was crumbling fast. Finally, she gave up and begged. _

"Congratulations on a job well done." Shadow said to me as we watched the dream get even more depraved and filled with lust and sex.

"It's not over yet." I reminded him. "We still have an emotionally repressed, masked, leader of the Equalists to mess with."

"Yeah, you got any ideas about what to do for _him_?"

"As a matter of fact, I've gotten an idea from listening to a song from another universe. It's called 'Teenage Dream'."

"Oh good. I had a feeling that he might have some unresolved, teenage fantasies. I'm sure that deep down he wishes he were a hormonal teenage boy again."

"We're going to mess with him so much tonight, aren't we?"

"You bad girl."

"Hey, 'that's Amorra'."

And we laughed evilly all the way over to Amon's dreams.

**Hahaha. I loved playing a perverted voyeur spirit. Sorry if my Amorra Week responses are so slow. But, I hope you enjoy them, there's more to come.**


	3. Secrets

_I do not own Legend of Korra._

**Sorry this is so late.**

Secrets

Korra knew something was up. Every time she asked him why he was so cheerful lately, he would just smile and say something like 'just happy that I'm with the most beautiful woman in the entire world'. Although the statement was flattering, Korra sensed there was something else. His smile was just a little too big to not indicate that he was hiding something. It had been over a year since she had defeated him and then saved his life after Tarrlok had blown up their speedboat and almost a year exactly since they had started their relationship. Naturally, everyone had been shocked when they had found out that Korra had been secretly dating Amon, or Noatak as he preferred to be called now, but most had come to accept it, except for Mako who had refused to speak to Korra ever again after he found out. Something was definitely up, and Korra really wanted to know what it was. Unfortunately for her, Noatak wasn't spilling anything. Korra was beginning to get annoyed by whatever secret it was that everyone it seemed was now in on except for her. It's always annoying to be out of the loop. Not even her friends would tell her anything.

"Asami," Korra turned to her friend one afternoon, "what is going on that no one is telling me anything about?"

"Korra, I have no idea what you are talking about." She replied with a barely contained grin.

"Not you too. What is so secret that the _Avatar_ can't be told?"

"Really, Korra, you are so paranoid." Asami turned to leave.

Korra's suspicions that something was going on only grew as the days kept passing. One evening she happened to find Noatak sitting by himself, his back was turned but as soon as Korra made her presence known, he leapt up keeping his hands behind his back and smiled nervously.

"What are you doing?"

"Why, my dear Korra, I don't understand you."

Korra gave him the 'are you kidding me?' look, but he didn't respond to it.

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Then show me your hands."

He held up one hand for her to see.

"And the other one."

He put the hand he had held up behind his back and held up the other.

"I meant at the same time."

He seemed to squirm for a moment before he held up both hands, completely empty. Korra gave him a suspicious look but said nothing more and went on her way. Noatak heaved a sigh of relief when she left and returned to the task at hand.

"It's a good thing she didn't find out yet." He said to himself as he held up the half-carved, blue stone pendant. "But, she'll know soon enough."


	4. Family

_Redbayly does not own Legend of Korra._

**Warning: Mentions of a headcanon.**

Family

He had never felt so terrified in his life. He had never faced a challenge of this kind before. It's hard to imagine, the former leader of an anti-Bending revolution being nervous about meeting his fiancée's parents. From what he had heard, Korra's parents were respected members of the Southern Water Tribe community. Her father served as a representative from the Northern tribe because his older brother Unalaq was chief, a notion that filled Noatak with terror that he was engaged to a member of his home's royal family, to say the least of the fact that he had once tried to destroy her. Her mother, on the other hand, was native to the South Pole and was head of a Waterbending school for young children. As soon as he stepped inside the igloo, Noatak knew that Korra's father already hated him.

"Uh, Mom, Dad, this is Noatak." Korra said. "My fiancé."

"Oh, and is this the same Noatak who was formerly known as Amon, who tried to rid the world of Bending, and swore to destroy you and nearly succeeded on several occasions?" Tonraq asked her.

"Ummm…..yes."

As if the introductions weren't awkward enough, then came the dinner.

"So, Noatak, how old are you exactly?" Tonraq asked.

"Daddy." Korra hissed at him.

"I'm forty years old, nearly forty-one." Noatak replied calmly.

"Hmph. A bit old for her, aren't you?" Tonraq inquired. "Korra only just turned eighteen."

"I don't see how age is important."

"You're older than _me_."

"Daddy." Korra repeated. "You're making this more uncomfortable than it needs to be."

"Senna," Tonraq addressed his wife, "you haven't said anything all evening. Aren't you going to support me on this?"

Senna just gave a knowing smirk at her husband, whose eyes went wide.

"You _didn't_?"

"I knew you would get out of hand, so I felt we needed someone to mediate." Senna responded.

"But, that woman hates me."

"That _woman_ happens to be my mother, and she's going to be here any min-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Senna got up from her seat and let in the visitor.

"Hey, Granny." Korra greeted with a wave.

The old woman was pale-skinned and had snow-white hair that was tied up in a wolf-tail like style. She had rich, blue eyes and a sweet smile. Her parka was not a normal Water Tribe blue, but was more of a forest-green; in her belt she had two gold fans.

"Korra, my little warrior, look at you all grown up and everything." The old woman said. She then took note of Noatak, who was looking at the woman with curiosity. "And this is?"

"My fiancé Noatak, who my dad has been giving a hard time since they met."

The old woman glared at Tonraq, then a devious smirk played across her features.

"Tonraq, aren't you going to come over here and greet your mother-in-law?"

"I'd rather not if it's all the same." He stated. She gave him another hard glare and he grudgingly stood up. "Alright, alright."

He had just reached out a hand in greeting, when the old woman took the opportunity to grab his arm and spin him round in a circle. She then snatched his belt and tied his wrist to his ankle, sending him toppling to the floor. Korra and Senna broke into fits of hysterical laughter.

"Oh ha-ha." Tonraq said sarcastically and he squirmed free of the restraint. "Yeah, sure, _real_ funny."

Korra's grandmother then sat down with them for dinner.

"So, anyway," she said, "I was thinking I could tell the story of when I met Senna's father."

"Oh, Mom, not _that_ old story." Senna said, but she was smiling.

"Come on," Korra said, lightly elbowing her mother, "I never get tired of hearing how Grandma Suki met Grandpa Sokka."

_Sokka?_ Noatak thought _As in __**Councilman **__Sokka? Avatar Aang's brother-in-law? Oh shi-_

"Well," Grandma Suki said, "it all started…"

Noatak still couldn't believe what was happening. He was engaged to the Avatar first of all, the person his father had trained him to destroy, but Korra wasn't _just_ the Avatar; her father was the younger brother of the chief of the Northern Water Tribe, and her mother was the daughter of the great Councilman Sokka and the Kyoshi Warrior Suki, and said warrior was now giving him an anecdote about how she and the late councilman met and got together during the hundred year war. This all proved to him that the Universe had a twisted sense of humor; but if it meant he would have a loving family, it was worth it, even if his father-in-law still hated him.


End file.
